


Clueless Lust, a short fic about Guy

by Thymelady



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Innuendo, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Queer Themes, suggested homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy has some... alone time in Locksley, where he contemplates Marian and the Nightwatchman. Or is it the other way around? ;) Set in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless Lust, a short fic about Guy

**Author's Note:**

> OBSERVE! As per June 29 2016, comments focusing on Robin Hood and what little part he plays in this fic will be deleted. Comments already made are still there. Comments about THE STORY is always welcome. Decision will not be discussed. 
> 
> This was posted in September 2009, first fic I posted in the RH fandom over at Livejournal. It's still there. Fond memories! 
> 
> I still owe my thanks to two people that I met through that fandom and both are still very much in my life: Sebbe and Shinysparks. 
> 
> Artwork in fic by me.
> 
> I was and I am a Guy/Marian shipper and will remain so forever. 
> 
> Disclaimer: BBC and Tiger Aspect own Robin Hood 2006. Guy and the characters belong to legend. Though the wonder of this particular Guy of Gisborne belongs to Richard Armitage. My ~~dirty~~ imaginative mind belongs to me. ;-)

Guy of Gisborne was a man’s man, and no one would disagree. No peasant would dare, no Robin Hood would be able. No lady would want to, not even Marian of Knighton.

Guy had many enemies and no real friends. The Nightwatchman was one of those enemies; hateful and amusing. The hunt of the Nightwatchman was a game that thrilled Guy more and more. It ought to be so easy to catch the infuriating fellow, but the lad was clever. It was a fun game, and Guy liked it. There was a special feeling about being in the heat of the action with the Nightwatchman; something in the way the fellow moved perhaps... There was a certain scent about it all. Guy could not pin it down, but he liked how he felt about it.

This worried him.

He had found himself musing on the fellow at odd moments – inappropriate moments. At important meetings with the Sheriff. While riding. Even when courting Lady Marian, it seemed – and this in particular was starting to annoy him.

Guy went to bed that night, once again in a foul mood. Lady Marian had been as blood full and thrilling as ever, she made him laugh on the inside and almost smile on the outside. She made him feel as if every fibre of his body was alert and forget if it was morning or night. Honey sweet with a sting. And after two quarter of an hour, she dismissed him from her presence, soberly thanking him for calling. He got the hint.

Why could she not welcome his advances? He knew of her firm beliefs, her mistrust of violence, her former history with Hood. All this made her even more desirable in his eyes; she was not some immature child but a budding woman who he wanted to know... and know again.

She was his opposite and he felt his world come into balance whenever she was near. Alive.

  
The quest for Hood, on the other hand, made him frustrated. It was wasting his time, leading nowhere when he should be doing better things, achieving something. The quest for the Nightwatchman did, oddly enough, make him feel alive. Angry, some of the time. Especially right after losing the hunt.

Their last encounter, when he had cut the fellow with his sword without even getting an “ouch” in reply but a punch on his mouth instead, had made him sniff in disappointment at first, but it actually made him smirk afterwards. He could have pursued the fellow. He could have planned better; won the game. But then, the game would be over.

The Nightwatchman was so naive in many ways. Well-meaning in the wrong way. Agile, surprising, unexpected. More fun to have on the loose than in the dungeons. More fun unknown. An enemy who he shared a private joke with, like some sort of mutual understanding. Almost a mate.  
 

The Sheriff was livid every time he heard of the Nightwatchman, livid and stimulated. Guy knew that Vasey fantasised about the Nightwatchman, he had admitted so himself. Guy did not really shun men who preferred men as such – to each their own – but he had never felt the inclination towards men himself.

Vasey’s love of teasing Guy, though, as if he was courting him, made him nauseous. A Sheriff in a good mood treated him like a dirty old man would treat a blushing maiden. A Sheriff in a foul mood was like a raging old matron yelling at her suffering husband. Guy pushed those thoughts away.

King Richard’s preferences of men was a standing joke. It was assumed, and often crudely joked about at feasts with the mercenaries, that Robin Hood had been one of the King’s favourites in more ways than one.

Guy always smiled with self-satisfaction when the topic came up; he had heard Hood’s servant Much whinging like any woman, begging for Hood’s attention. It was easy to understand what had gone on between the two men. Lady Marian should be happy and relieved that she was spared from a marriage to a man like Hood; she probably was. Guy wished he knew for certain if Lady Marian knew what _he_ knew. But Guy knew better than to bring it up.

_Lady Marian..._

Lying in bed at night, it was impossible to _not_ think about her. Think, dream and act upon those dreams... And afterwards, pray to God that she would share his bed as his wife.

_And please, let it be soon...!_

He could take some woman or other to his bed, he had been without for ages. But he knew that it was better to try and stay away from such sins, and no other woman tempted him anyway. Saving himself as long as possible for Marian ought to make the Lord above more sympathetic to his prayers. And he needed all the sympathy from above that he could get.

Guy was falling to sleep, thinking the matters over while drifting off.

Lately, winning Marian was his only ambition. She, and the hunt for the Nightwatchman, was all he wanted to pursuit. Winning Marian would give balance in his life, structure to reach for higher goals with her by his side.

Hunting the Nightwatchman was pure amusement. Good sport. Great fun. Nice curves. Fine...

Somehow, in his dreams, the Nightwatchman and Lady Marian revolved into one. It was a strange, twisted merge of images in midnight blue colours where the young lad’s leather jacket was unbuttoned to reveal the most amazing bosom... And it might have lasted for just a moment – but it made Guy wide awake; sweating with a racing heart and with a throbbing and very painful erection.

_No! I do NOT lust after boys!_

Guy got up, furious and embarrassed. He tumbled over to the night stand, splashing water in his face and shuddering with cold; naked and aroused in the cold night.

_Marian. I must not think too much about Marian. I must NOT let my imagination take over. It makes me dream up the most ludicrous fantasies... Like Marian disguising herself as another. Like Marian stripping off her disguise and – NO!_

He gnashed his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall. For a while, his body changed focus from his fantasies and his erection to his hurting hand. He went back to bed, slumped on his back and placed the arm with the hurting hand over his eyes. His other hand lay motionless and restless next to his hip.

_No. Mustn’t. Must not. Marian._

He resisted until he stopped resisting and fell asleep eventually, with a renewed, satisfied and even sweet smirk on his face. 

~fin~

  


End file.
